


got me lookin so crazy right now

by someidiothasice



Series: Crazy in Love [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, music industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidiothasice/pseuds/someidiothasice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney had vaguely remembered a few songs from Roux's boyband days, but he'd only really started following his career when he'd decided to come out and branch out on his own. It was a ballsy move, and he'd received some flak for it at first, but after his first solo album had dropped the media had practically fallen all over themselves to praise him for his courage, his individuality, his musical integrity.</p>
<p>The fact that he'd picked up a respectable boyfriend in the music industry as well only made him that much more popular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got me lookin so crazy right now

"What you listen to?"

Sidney yanked his earbuds out and hurriedly wrapped them up.

"Nothing."

Geno smirked and snatched his iPod away, holding it over his head so Sidney couldn't reach as he stared at the display. Two white gingers (one in a t-shirt and baseball cap and the other—draped all over the taller guy—shirtless with a pair of very tight leather pants painted on) stared back at him.

The damning track, _Roux - High on You (Explicit) ft. Jakub_ , was still playing.

Geno raised his eyes at Sidney, who was a very interesting shade of red.

"You like Roux? You never say!" Geno admonished, albeit quietly. He untangled the earbuds and stuck one in his ear, starting the song again from the beginning. "Jakub great."

"Roux's got a good voice, okay? Give that back," Sidney hissed. He tried to pry his iPod away from Geno but all he got was the free earbud. He had to stand very close to Geno to listen to the slow thump of the sultry beginning of the song. Geno was sweaty from practice, and his skin was very warm. Sidney could feel the heat coming off of him in waves.

"Yes, Roux okay singer. But Jakub better." Geno rapped a few of the opening lines quietly along with Jakub, which made Sidney blush even harder to hear _when you get down on your knees, the whole world stops, fuck baby, please, you open up that perfect mouth, and all I want is to hear you shout, my name_ coming from Geno's mouth. He tried to focus on the insult Geno just laid upon Roux.

"Are you serious? Okay, yeah, he's got talent. He can throw a good beat together, I'll give you that," Sidney conceded, not realizing his voice was getting louder, "but Claude Giroux's music is fucking genius. And he's got an amazing voice to go with it. He's the best singer in the world!"

Everyone left in the locker room who wasn't in the shower (or obsessively texting their wives) stopped what they were doing to stare in Sidney's direction.

"I'm sorry," Flower said slowly, an evil grin on his face, "did you just say that Roux is the best singer in the world? Really?"

Sidney yanked the earbud out of his ear, Roux's sensual _your voice is a drug, got me drunk off your love, everything that you do has me high on you_ tinny through the exposed earbud. Geno paused the track and gave Sidney an apologetic look.

"He won, like, five Grammy's last year," Sidney tried. Flower's grin got even bigger. And even more demented. "Don't even act like you don't know all the words to _Fly With Me_."

"Yeeeeah," Flower said, still grinning like a mad man, "because it's on every radio station every twenty minutes."

" _Brotherly Love_ was a good song." Everyone turned to stare at Sunny now, who was unfazed by the attention. "What?"

"That song is straight up bubblegum pop _trash_. That song is about _Philadelphia_ ," Paulie said, scandalized. "Wash your mouth out, Sunshine. Also, what the fuck, Sid? Best singer in the world? You sure about that? Somewhere in the world Justin Timberlake just started weeping and he doesn't know it's because he's been dethroned by a leather clad ginger."

"Fuck off." Sidney turned to sit down heavily on the bench. He yanked at his socks. He tuned out Sunny and Paulie arguing over the musical integrity of _Brotherly Love_ , which Paulie kept insisting was awful. That was ridiculous, of course, because it really did have a catchy chorus and Sidney could clearly remember Paulie and Nealer shaking it to that very song last year.

Their argument pulled some of the other guys in, and soon a rousing debate began over whether or not _Man in Uniform_ was actually about Roux's love for military themed porn.

"What do you think, Sid?"

Sidney pressed his lips together. He might agree with some of the things the guys were saying (because who the fuck sings about cops and firemen and the goddamn Marines unless they have some kind of fetish?) but in all honesty his admiration for Roux was more for him being able to be out and proud than for his pipes.

He did think the guy had a good voice, he really did, but being able to make a music video with guys rubbing oil all over his body and actually getting to _kiss his boyfriend_ in front of a live audience was amazing.

Sidney had vaguely remembered a few songs from Roux's boyband days, but he'd only really started following his career when he'd decided to come out and branch out on his own. It was a ballsy move, and he'd received some flak for it at first, but after his first solo album had dropped the media had practically fallen all over themselves to praise him for his courage, his individuality, his musical integrity.

The fact that he'd picked up a respectable boyfriend in the music industry as well only made him that much more popular. Everyone had eaten up every track they'd done together with a spoon, regardless of how dirty some of the lyrics had gotten.

Sidney had spent many nights listening to some of those lyrics, jerking off angrily while wishing he had someone to unabashedly love him like that. The fact that Roux was hot as hell and his boyfriend was easy enough on the eyes had helped. He'd seen the video for _High on You_ so many times it was still a top search on his google. He could tell you the exact moment in the video when Roux, in those goddamn leather pants, dragged his tongue up Jakub's neck (1:54).

"Hey, Roux music good! Don't be dickface. Think you jealous you don't have record deal and hot boyfriend." Sidney shot a grateful look at Geno, who smiled back at him before turning to glare at Paulie. "You not get good boy like Jakub look like that." Geno waved his hand up and down at Paulie's body, which made him squawk in indignation.

"Hey! I am, like, three times hotter than Jakub! Roux might be out of my league but I could certainly pull a guy much, much hotter than Jakub Voracek."

"Well, that's good to hear."

This time everybody's heads swiveled to see Dave, with his ever present iPhone in his hand, standing at the entrance to the locker room. His lips were twitching.

"Something you want to tell us, son?"

Sidney snickered as all attention turned to Paulie's vehement claims of his heterosexuality. He startled a bit when Geno thrust his iPod back in his hands.

"Sorry," he said with a tiny shrug. "Sid right. Roux best."

Sidney stared down at the screen of the iPod, which had gone dark. Geno nudged him gently. When Sidney looked up at him he nodded down at the iPod.

"You like Roux?"

"I thought we just covered that," Sidney said archly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking around before lowering his voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"Is okay, Sid, but not what I'm talk about. You _like_ Roux?" Geno gave him a meaningful look. Sidney blushed and shook his head.

"No, no. Not like that. I mean, he's attractive, yeah. I just... I admire him, you know? He can be whoever he wants to be and doesn't have to hide who he is."

"Ah. Sid jealous. Is okay. I'm jealous of Jakub."

Sidney blinked at him. Geno smirked at him and leaned in to hit a button on Sid's iPod so it lit up again. The track was still paused, but Roux in those leather pants was still hanging all over Jakub. Geno wiggled his eyebrows at the screen like an idiot. Sidney internally sighed like a schoolgirl.

"Roux sexy," he said with a shrug.

Sidney blinked at him again. He was about to open his mouth, to find out where in the hell that comment came from or _how in the hell he didn't know Geno went for guys, what the everloving fuck,_ when he spotted Dave coming over to him.

Right. Practice. Interviews.

He waved his iPod in Geno's direction threateningly.

"We're talking more about this later," he hissed, before he shoved the iPod in his stall.

" _Talk talk talk, all they do is talk,_ " Geno sang, right before Dave reached them.

Sidney laughed all the way through the interview he gave as Geno continued to (poorly) belt out the lyrics to Jakub's _Bitches Be Crazy_ in the background. Dave asked a few pointed questions about Roux that Sidney, feeling lighter than he had in months, answered easily. If he was a little more enthusiastic about his musical choices than usual it was only because of Paulie shouting across the room about how hard Roux sucked.

 

Less than two weeks later a package arrived at the Consol Energy Center for Sidney. When he opened it he laughed at the swag inside. A pair of concert tickets, a cd, and a very tight black t-shirt with Roux's silhouette outlined in orange were all packed inside, along with a note and a phone number.

 

_To my biggest fan Sidney,_

_Thanks for all the support! But back off a bit, yeah? Jake's starting to get jealous._  
_Call if you ever need to talk about anything. Sometimes having someone to listen makes all the difference._

_Claude Giroux_

**Author's Note:**

> The Beyoncé and Jay Z AU one person asked for that made my brain explode. Inspiration comes mostly from [this](http://bennyandthestars.tumblr.com/post/114442034725/whos-jay-z-and-whos-beyonce). Sorry, G, but you are _wrong_.


End file.
